I Love You Endlessly AU
by turquoisekiwi
Summary: An AU story taking place in the first season, where Damon becomes infatuated with Jeremy and begins to fall in love with him, but does Jeremy feel the same way...
1. Introduction

Title: I Love You Endlessly AU

Writer: TurquoiseKiwi

TV Show: The Vampire Diaries

Pairing: Damon/Jeremy

A/N: Hi, this is my first story so i really wanna know what you guys think about it! Here's chapter 1, hope you enjoy it!

Chapter 1 – Introductions

My name is Damon Salvatore, and the first thing you should know about me is that... well... I'm a vampire. You're probably thinking "I've Read Twilight, Vampires Are Good", time for a rude awakening, I'm not good, I'm not evil, but I'm definately not good.

The second thing you shoud know about me is that I'm bisexual, and I'm also in love, now you're probably thinking "OH MY GOD, he's actually got a heart!", yes I do, it may not be beating anymore but i still have one! I've only ever been in love twice, the first time was with the woman who turned me into a vampire in the first place, Katherine Pierce, she was beautiful, she had long brown hair ending just below her shoulders, and big brown eyes that you could get lost in, literally, she used her eyes to compel me to sleep with her, and when I did, she cut her wrist, forced the blood into my mouth and snapped my neck, this is how you turn a vampire.

The second time is now, but this time I'm in love with a boy, Jeremy Gilbert, My brother Stefan is dating his ''sister''Elena Gilbert, who is somehow related to Katherine. I didn't notice him at first, I was too busy wondering how Elena could be the spitting image of Katherine, but when i did it was like a slap in the face, all i could think was "WOW! Did he always look that hot!"

But enough about me, on with the story...

A/N: Did you enjoy, I hope so, Read and Review and all that jazz


	2. One Glance Was All It Took

Title: I Love You Endlessly AU

Writer: TurquoiseKiwi

TV Show: The Vampire Diaries

Pairing: Damon/Jeremy

A/N: Heyy, I know I didn't get that many reviews but I decided to carry on regardless.

Twilight Gleek – Thankyou so much for the review, I'm glad you liked it!

Here's Chapter 2, I dedicate this to two people, my friend Charlie Jade and Twilight Gleek.

Chapter 2 – One Glance Was All It Took

Jeremy POV

The sun shone through the window in my room, waking me from another surreal dream that someone had visited me while I slept, I squinted slightly, my eyes getting used to the sudden brightness. I got up from my bed and searched to wardrobe for something at least half-decent to wear for school, searching through t-shirts until i found my Lacuna Coil t-shirt in black, blue and white, then I pulled out a pair of jeans, they were a dark blue colour and were ripped at the knees. I got dressed in a hurry when I heard Elena shout up to me. "Jere, we're gonna be late! Stefan and Damon are waiting outside!"

At the mention of Damon's name, my stomach did a somersault, I just passed it of as me being hungry, grabbed my No Fear jacket and my Airwalk sneakers and ran downstairs. On my way out I grabbed an apple from the bowl on the dining room table on the way to the front door. As soon as I opened the door I was met with Elena, she was screeching at me about how I was lazy and that i needed a new alarm clock, I was beginning to get sick of getting the same lecture from her every morning before school, so I just cut her off. "Elena! You're not Mom so just shut up okay?" Elena looked at me right in the eyes, I could see tears beginning to well up at the rims. "I'm sorry Jere, I only do it because I want to help, you're so distant and I feel the only way I can get through to –" I wasn't listening anymore, I just stared off into space, it took me a few seconds to realise i was looking at... Damon, who luckily hadn't seen me staring. My stomach did another somersault, I bit a chunk out of my apple and chewed, again passing the feeling in my stomach off as mild hunger.

Damon POV

It's 7:00am and Stefan and I have been parked outside the Gilbert house for about half an hour, I know that I should be used to it now but I still get nervous about coming here, but not for the reason you might think, I mean, it is still weird that Elena looks exactly like Katherine, which is extremely odd, seeing as the Gilberts are no relation to Katherine as far as I know, and I've been around a long time, but it's Jeremy that makes me so nervous, ever since last week I haven't been able to stop thinking about him.

Flashback

"Hello Elena." I said with a charming smile. Elena looked quite confused. "Errm...Hi Damon, you know, you're split personalities are kinda giving me whiplash." She said with a laugh.

"Elena, where's my Lacuna Coil t-shirt?" Elena's younger brother Jeremy shouted, entering the lounge topless, my eyes locked onto him , 'Did he always look that hot?' I thought.

End of Flashback

Elena opened the front door and stepped outside, waving over at me and Stefan, Stefan's face looked like it was gonna tear in half, he had a huge smile on his face, and he almost hit me in the face, he was waving that hard. I just gave a waggle of the fingers and a sort of smile in Elena's direction, she didn't notice as she had already turned back to the door, which had just opened to reveal Jeremy in a Lacuna Coil t-shirt, 'Ah, it was that shirt.' I smiled to myself, remembering the times he would sneak into Jeremy's room in the middle of the night, just to look at him, I know it seems kind of perverted but he just looks so peaceful when he's asleep.

I realised I was so deep in thought, that Elena and Jeremy were now in the back of the car, Elena looked like she had been crying, and Jeremy looked pissed, 'God he looks so cute when he's angry'

I started the engine and pulled out of the driveway, heading in the direction of Mystic Falls High School

A/N: Hope y'all enjoyed the second chapter, as it was a lot longer, THE STORY STARTS HERE!

You know what to do, just Read and Review

Owen :}


	3. Sweet Disposition

Title: I Love You Endlessly AU

Writer: TurquoiseKiwi

TV Show: The Vampire Diaries

Pairing: Damon/Jeremy

A/N: Hi guys, i got more reviews, thank you so much, they make me very happy.

The Green Eyed Cat – I'm glad you liked Jeremy and Elena's little argument, as I'm basing it on the first series, I wanted the tension between them to be there as Jeremy is still taking drugs.

Anyways, here's Chapter 3 xx

Chapter 3 – Sweet Disposition

Jeremy POV

I felt really guilty after I shouted at Elena like that, I really wanted to apologize but, to be honest, I think she kinda deserved it, I mean, she acts like she's like 40, and she's always nagging me, it kinda gets on my nerves.

Damon POV

As I pulled in to Mystic Falls High School, I looked into my rear view mirror to see what was going on in the back. Elena still looked like she was going to burst into tears, but Jeremy looked like he was having some sort of internal argument with himself. I pulled in to the school parking lot, and shut off the engine.

"Elena, are you alright?" Stefan said in his annoying sickly tone of voice. All Elena did was nod and Stefan decided to leave it. Jeremy was looking out of his window on the opposite side of the car; he seemed so distant, like he wasn't even there.

Jeremy POV

"Elena, are you alright?" Stefan asked, 'Oh my god, he sounds like he's talking to a toddler who just fell down' I thought. I decided to ignore the scene next to me and just look out of the window, not that there was anything interesting going on. Tyler was making out with Vicki, which, for some reason didn't bother me this morning, Caroline was being followed by the jocks again, Bonnie was sat on the steps at the front of school waiting for Elena and Stefan and Matt was with the jocks that weren't oggling Caroline.

I heard a sigh come from in front of me, and I noticed that I was sat behind Damon. My stomach did another somersault, 'God, I must really be hungry this morning' I thought. I looked at the rear view mirror, only to find Damon's eyes staring back at me, I looked around, Stefan and Elena were stood outside the car, Elena was looking at me like she was confused, she must have asked a question because she repeated herself.

"Jere, come on, were gonna be late." She said, a little nervously, like she didn't want to sound like she was bossing me around.

I got out of the car and walked over to my haven in the school gardens, as it was surrounded by trees it was good for solitude, plus, no one ever went inside. I sat down on the bench, and was about to put my earphones in, when I looked down and saw a pair of black shoes right in front of mine, I looked up and saw the face of... Damon, instead of the usual somersaults, my stomach felt like it was full of butterflies, my entire body was tingling, and my heart was beating so hard, I'm surprised Damon couldn't hear it. The feeling got more intense as Damon finally spoke...

"I have something to say..."

Oh no, I know what I'm feeling, but I'm not... at least I don't think I am... Am I?


	4. I'm Only Human

Title: I Love You Endlessly AU

Writer: TurquoiseKiwi

TV Show: The Vampire Diaries

Pairing: Damon/Jeremy

A/N: okay, whatever you do, please don't kill me, i will give you the reason i haven't updated in so long... it was a mixture of pre-exam stress, lack of vampire diaries for inspiration and writers block, but I finally have it sorted and can crack on again... YAAAAY!

Here's Chapter 4, Sorry it's so short...

Chapter 4: I'm Only Human

Damon POV:

"I have something to say..."

I could hear Jeremy's heartbeat increase, which made me smirk inwardly, he was blushing slightly, the rose tint of his cheeks brightening up his face a little, I saw him part his lips, ready to say something, but something inside me burst out and I couldn't stop myself from saying desperately...

"I LOVE YOU..."

Jeremy POV

"I LOVE YOU..."

'Did I actually just hear that come from Damon's lips' I thought as my eyes widened in what I believed to be a mixture of Fear, Hope, Nerves and Need.

"W...w...what?"

"I love you, Jeremy" Damon said, slower this time, with a look of complete sincerity and shyness, which I have never seen either looks from Damon before.

"Just checkin'..."

"Well...?"

"Look, I'm really messed up at the moment... no one would want a relationship with me, so if this is just your idea of a joke Damon, then screw you!"

Damon actually looked hurt by this, but I kept my mask up, his deep eyes nort affecting me, I knew that look he was giving me was gonna wear my shield down after a while and I wouldn't be able to take that, so I decided to put it bluntly.

"Like I said, I'm a mess, I'm on drugs, I have a drink problem, I have no parents, I'm basically off the rails, so I wouldn't appreciate a joke like this..."

"Jeremy, I'm serious... What I feel for you is serious, I wanna help you back on the rails, I want to be that person who would do anything for you!"

"I'll call you, OK? I need to think this over, I need to know for sure that you're not lying to me..."

"I promise you, Jeremy!"

"I believe you"

And with that I got up from the bench and did something I never thought I would do, I took a step towards Damon and wrapped my arms around his waist and said...

"Tell me this is what you want..."

Damon responded by placing his hands on my biceps and pulling me in.

"Does this answer your question?"

And he kissed me...

A/N 2: MUHAHAHAHA *coughs and splutters* Cliffhanger! I may update on Saturday but no promises as I am going on vacation next week to an apartment my mom owns in Italy... sorry Deremy fams! :'(


End file.
